mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jade
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 18:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Jade's Age Recently there has been an individual who is repeatedly changing Jade's age from "Unknown" to "10,000." I feel it is important to address that issue here: *On one hand, Jade has always been referred to as Kitana's childhood friend. And Kitana is known to be 10,000 years old. In fact, in Jade's trading card, John Vogel clearly states that she is probably thousands of years old as well. Edenians are known to live for thousands of years, generally, because of their divine heritage. *However, because her exact age is never given (for all we know, she could be a mere 9,900 years old), it is improper to speculate about her age. I fully admit that if we were to ask Ed Boon or John Vogel they would probably say, without hesitation, that Jade is 10,000 years old, just as Kitana is. However, since we don't know precisely what "childhood" means to Edenians, we cannot definitively say that Jade is, without a doubt, 10,000 years old. *I acknowledge that this is a relatively unimportant issue. And, if enough who are in good standing (not just people who signed up yesterday) disagree with my assessment, I will gladly retract it, and change her age to "10,000" myself. However, if no disagree with this, or think don't care enough to argue, I believe that Jade's age should remain as "Unknown." Any discussion relating to Jade's age should be written here or on my talk page. And, I stress, that I am very open to debate on this issue. There is a good argument to be made that her age should be listed as "10,000." I am not adamant in my opinion, and I am willing to change her age if there is a consensus to do so. Thank you. :::::::—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 21:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) MKDC Cameo? It says Jade appeared in MK vs DC, as a cameo. Is this true?--MGlottalstop 11:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Sort of. Kitana, in her ending, leads a league of female warriors (intended to mirror Wonder Woman and the Amazonians of Themyscira), and amongst the host of female ninjas shown in the background, is a very prominently placed green-clad woman, that most people assume to be Jade. 13:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She seems caucasian, and using a crossbow (as opposed to her three canon weapons), so it's probably safe to assume it isn't her. Shouldn't the "MK vs DC (Cameo)" be removed, since it is only fan speculation? --MGlottalstop 14:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hence why I said "sort of." I – personally – don't see a problem with removing this cameo. Be my guest, correct this mistake. Good catch! 08:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Change of Skin Color? Anyone else confused as to why Jade has gotten such a radical change in her skin color? Her render for MK 2011 shows her with a much lighter skin tone than in previous games. Any idea why? Seems strange to have a change like that. Azeruth 02:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) She looks Asian in MK 2011. Saints95 04:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 Agreed, and while I think she looks a lot hotter this way, I don't understand the purpose. It's just so random. Azeruth 03:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you on that :) Saints95 04:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 Well, on the Livestream I just watched her in-game model and her Vs. portrait made her look black. So I guess she's black again? 22:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused. :/ It might be a light thing. Queensindel 21:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It was drawn by someone on deviantart I'm sure, I think I looked at it a long time ago and people must've thought that it was her actual. - Ckid97 Her skin is only lighter in the renders. Actually in the very first teaser render of Jade, her skin was a darker color. However as the later renders appeared her skin was lighter. It's weird that there are 2 renders that depict Jade. One where she's holding her staff and looking sideways the other where she has her fist balled looking forward. Whats even stranger is that the one one where she has her fist balled looking forward was actually a 'lightened-up" version of the orginal teaser render that was first released. This particular version looked weird to me because it wasn't just the fact that her skin was light but it was also a very unnatural skin tone that looked gray.JadedZephyr 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC)JadedZephyr Isn't supposed to be African American changing her Race might be Consider #Racist . It isn't racist considering how she technically isn't African American, Asian, or American for that matter. She's simply a tan-skinned Edenian. Plus she's always looked like a mixture of both African American and Asian. Some of her facial features are African American while other facial features are Asian. I just clasify her as what she is(an Edenian with tan skin) and leave it at that. Plus in MK9 she has similar features to Kitana so she seems to look like a tan-skinned caucasian/tan-skinned asian in MK9. So if it comes down to what race she resembles, it's a mixture of African, Asian, and Caucasian/White. If it comes down to what she is, she's Edenian and is SUPER HOT. 14:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Sindel/Jade Fight What organ is removed? People add it's her heart, but when I watch the video at 12:37 Sindel punches in her stomach. How is that her heart? --Azeruth 00:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't really tell. It could just be a error where she ripped it from, you know, like they accidently put her hand in her gut instead her chest or that could be her liver (or at least that's my brother said). It looks like a heart, bit I've been known to be wrong about these things. I think we should say it was a major organ and leave it at that because, to be blunt, I have no clue. We should wait until it's confirmed. Tremorfan94 01:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Who is the mysterious woman that possesses Jade in her MK 2011 ending? The One Being, perhaps? Ridley Prime 00:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Delia. 'Spoke w/ regal authority' 'Saw events unfold through centaurities'. Tremorfan94 01:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It might be Li Mei and that might be a hint of her being DLC. Ddill 06:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't thought about it before, but the woman being Delia does seem to be the most plausible, although yeah. She seems to resemble Li Mei some too, but that actually being the case and Li Mei being DLC seems kinda farfetched right now, as much as part of me would like to see her as a fighter again... Ridley Prime 06:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The woman looks exactly like one of Delia's concepts from the krypt. I'm starting to wonder if that was an early version of Kronika... probably not though. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 11:26, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Free Jade Classic Costume (MK:PS3) I bought the movie, got the card, and don't own the game or care to buy it because my friend already has it. Since I like wikia so much I'm going to let some random user get it. Here's the key. Use it and sign at the bottom saying you used it. No trick, promise.Кэне_零三 12:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) LQMR-N6NT-GCDN Кэне_零三 12:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Jade's Height & Weight I've noticed that there's a bit of a height and weight debate going on on the Kitana page and someone brought up that Kitana's height & weight as 5'9" and 128 lbs. while they said that Jade was 5'7" & 115 lbs. Whenever you look at MK9 cutscenes as well as their in-game renders, it's obvious that Jade is the taller of the two(not to mention the more-built of the two as well). So wouldn't this make Jade 5'9" - 5'10" and around 130 - 135 lbs. ??? Though I could be wrong considering how her more muscular build and more curved body might give the impression that she's slightly taller than what she actually is. At most, same height as Kitana but there's NO WAY she's shorter than Kitana and Mileena. Again, Jade seems like she's the tallest of the three. 22:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC)